Tears from Within
by Vampwitch
Summary: Remy Waile was neighbor to Draco Malfoy for a very long time, but when things go out of hand at home Remy runs away and experiences things she later wishes she never got dealt in. After a run-in with her savior Remy pulls her act together and goes back to
1. Pain and More Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters accept Remy Waile and the plot of the story all of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. So if you wish to sue me all I have to say is that I only have 20cents so... yeah.

Ok well enjoy the story and PLEASE! Review

Chapter 1 pain and more pain

"Dang, I don't think I can mend this Remy." Draco said, while forcing some skele-grow down Remy's throat. "Well at least not properly, anyway what did you do this time to make him so angry?"

Remy turned her head, but forcing a sharp pain to run up through her four broken ribs, made her clench with pain. "I don't know exactly, all I remember is accidentally closing the bathroom door too loudly, and opening the window."

"Oh, I understand now," Draco, whispered trying to let her rest on his pillow, which actually could have belonged to Remy, since she was in his room a lot, recovering.

"Thanks Draco, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would be in very bad shape, and you would be very lonely." Draco replied a small smile forming on his face.

While the silence lingered, Remy thought about a lot of things mostly about her life during the summer breaks. However much Remy tried to forget about it, the truth was the truth. She was always in bad shape; in the last summer she received two head concussions, eight fractured wrists, too many broken ribs to count, and multiple bruises. This summer though, was the worst of all the summers combined. See, when Remy was five years old her parents were murdered, so she was adapted to an abusive wizard family. Living right across from the Malfoy manor, though was the only good thing about living there. Remy drifted off to sleep while she thought about these things and her breath soon found a consistent rhythm. Draco looked down at Remy and brushed a piece of hair off her face; trying not to wake her Draco moved off the bed and fell asleep on the floor.

The next morning Draco awoke to find Remy gone as usual, but this time Draco felt an insecurity he never felt before. Something bad is going to happen to that girl, Draco thought after he picked himself off the floor. Birds were chirping and Draco shuffled across the room, making his way to his balcony, Draco thought how ironic it was that the birds were chirping merrily, right after his best friend received one of the worst beatings this summer. "I'm scared," Draco found himself whispering, finally realizing that he truly cared for her.

Earlier that morning, the sun started to peak through Draco's curtains and Remy awoke. Feeling pain everywhere Remy slipped off the bed and made her way to the balcony. She pulled the door open and slid out side. Once she was outside, she headed to the railing and hoisted her legs over the edge and shimmied down the house. Her feet hit the ground and she ran back to her house and crept into her own window and collapsed on the floor. Hoping that she didn't make to much noise, Remy made her way over to her bed and fell asleep on impact. An hour past and Remy still had not bee disturbed, once she opened her eyes Remy felt very insecure. Only times were she was recovering or alone would she not be yelled at or used. This was different; Remy closed her eyes and opened them again.

Draco took one last deep breath then turned to go back inside. The summer was never fun for the two; both were burdened with bad families. One more so than the other, Draco showered then threw on some clothes. During the summer, Draco really didn't care about what he wore; however even though he was just getting dressed, Draco couldn't help himself but think that something wasn't right. He grabbed a jacket and made his way downstairs, where his mother was still sobbing about his father being in Azkaban. His mother didn't even notice Draco, as he slammed the door shut. Time was ticking away, as Draco walked to town.

Remy opened her eyes, and looked around again, nothing different Remy thought. Remy cautiously opened the door and stuck her head out, but before she could decide not to go any further. Someone pulled her out of her room by the head.

"Where were you last night?" Adam asked.

"No where, now let go of me," Remy said trying with all her might to cover her plea with confidence.

"No, I was looking for you last night, but you weren't in you're room. I think that deserves an explanation." Adam said, and then slapped Remy's face.

Remy's left side was red but that was the least of her worries. Her eyes shuffled over the floor then went black as Adam punched her in the ribs. "Stop," Remy yelled but as usual it made no difference, Remy felt tears well up in her eyes but wouldn't let them flow. Adam reached for Remy's neck and grabbed it forcefully shoving her into the wall beside her. With his other free hand, Adam ripped off Remy's shirt, during the process Remy felt kicks, punches but most of all pain. Unbearable pain, surged through her body, Adam finally left Remy in a heap, but not after her successfully heard bones break, and finished rapping her.

I'm dead, I'm dead, is all that Remy could think. Never have I felt, so, so, Remy couldn't finish her thoughts because she felt that someone was watching her. And true it was, Larry the leader of the abusers was standing in front of Remy, hunger in his eyes. He finished his beer and threw the bottle aside, which made a shattering glass sound. He took one swift kick at Remy's stomach, then threw himself onto her and rapped her. Larry pulled apart Remy's legs and held them firmly so pain was shooting up threw her body. He bruised her everywhere making her look like a purple monster, even her face was covered. He mumbled many things calling her a bitch and a whore, but Remy took none to heart, instead she steadied her self and fought at every chance she got. Even when he had one hand on her throat, Remy kicked and screamed, through the unbelievable pain, emotionally, and physically. However after Larry hit her head so hard, Remy blacked out and awoke to feeling no emotions, no feelings were surging threw her body, not even anger as Larry exited her body and slapped her around a bit.

"You sure are a good ride," Larry said. Then he zipped up his pants and left.

Knowing what was coming next, Remy ran. She ran to her room and as fast as lighting, she pulled on pants and shirt. She threw herself out of her window and ran away not taking one look back, as she heard yells of anger call out of her old house.

Draco walked to town and didn't know what to do; he decided just to turn back, so that's what he did. He got back to his house and just thought about how long till school started. "There is nothing to do," Draco exclaimed as he fell back onto his bed, which to his surprise was still warm from Remy, and fell asleep.


	2. On Her Own

Chapter 2 on her own

Remy didn't know where to go, Draco's house was too close to hers and it wouldn't be good. He would surly die seeing her like that. Instead, Remy walked over to a park bench were a man was already sitting and decided to ask if he knew any shelters or something near by. She sat down and decided to sit on the side were there would be more of a shadow so it would cover her bad state. When she sat down the man looked up at her and surprised her by speaking first.

"You want some?"

"Some of what?" Remy was confused but suddenly knew what he was talking about.

The man looked around then reached into his pocket and withdrew something in a bag. He looked at it once before then looked at Remy, he tossed it over and said since this was her first it was free. Remy stared in shock that she was holding pot.

"But, I don't know," she started but the man just stood up and motioned her to follow.

She did follow the man, and decided that it was better than what she just endured. They walked a long way, and after the first twenty minuets Remy learned that he was from London, and his name was Joe. He stopped in front of a shabby building, and looked Remy dead in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to get into this stuff?" Remy was stunned by this question but just answered with a yes.

He took a step inside and stopped at a room, which was filled with kids Remy's age. They all turned there attention to Remy and Joe, "About time Joe," one shouted out

"Yeah, we thought you would never get here, I'm itching for a trip," another shouted.

"Hey, whose the girl," one said and turned to look at Joe with a confused expression.

"My, name is Remy."

"Ah, Clark"

"Daisy"

"Ted"

"And that one is the corner;" Daisy spoke "is Rosy".

"Nice to meet you," Remy said after taking a seat next to Daisy, who made room for her.

The six of them huddled in a circle and waited for Joe to deal the shit. "Ok now this is how you do it," Joe said explaining the process of smoking a joint to Remy.

After the third time of coughing like crazy, Remy got it down and finally started to fly. The six were laughing and having fun for the next two months, but when a week before school started Remy decided she would have to leave them. None of them knew about her school so she needed to think of a good way to get out, and get her school stuff.

A car drove by as Remy walked down the street and turned the corner and ran into Draco. Draco saw Remy and the ground and immediately helped her up.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry. Where have you been?" Draco asked.

Remy wasn't listening to what Draco was asking and instead was remembering that she needed to get her school supplies.

"Draco shut up I need to ask you something," Remy shouted still on the ground.

Draco was taken aback by this but regained composure and answered. "Yeah sure, what is it?"

"I need you to get my school supplies, I know this may sound stupid but I can't get them, so could you please get them for me and give them to me on the train." Remy finished, inside her head, her brain was flying, maybe I shouldn't have taken a hit before, Remy thought desperately trying not to burst into hysterics. Remy took a deep breath and looked around, she was so confused. Too many things were happening in so short of time, it was really hard for her to pay attention when Draco started talking again.

"A yeah sure, Remy but I'm worried I have been…" But Draco couldn't finish because someone called out Remy's name.

"Come one Remy," Daisy shouted and with that Remy got up and whispered something in Draco's ear.

"See you on the train and please, please do me that favor." With that she left, her body still black and blue.

Draco was confused and wanted to follow but thought it unwise, so he went to buy his and Remy's school supplies.


	3. Goodbyes and Returning to Hogwarts

Chapter 3 Goodbyes and returning to Hogwarts

The week went by fast, and Remy finally told the other five that she was leaving. They didn't seem to care mostly because they were high. However before she left, Remy grabbed a few joints and took a stash of pot and hid it in her backpack. She left and made her way towards the Hogwarts express, Kings Cross was only about five miles away, but when she crossed an intersection someone called out her name. Remy turned and saw that it was Larry who called her name, fear came over her and before she knew what she was doing she was running. Her legs hit the pavement and her heart raced. Larry was closing in, when he shoved her to the ground he dragged her into an ally way and hit her, breaking her noise causing blood to flow freely all over her face. When he got up Remy was lying unconscious and Larry just left not even taking a second look back.

Twenty minuets before the train left Remy came around and got to her feet, she knew if she never made it to school, nothing would be worth living for. Four miles Remy said under her breath, and still time was ticking. Taking a look at the clock by the bank it was ten minuets until the train left and at the pace she was going she would never make it. So Remy cut across the parking lot and looked at the cars when she saw a car unlocked, she slid in and slammed on the accelerator, five minuets she yelled inside her head. There she screamed inside her head as she pulled up to the unloading zone at King's Cross. Remy jumped out of the car and sprinted to platform 9 3/4. Fully aware of everyone staring at her, running at full force Remy ran into the divider and jumped onto the train sparing only the time to pull her feet in as the train started moving.

Remy stood up, and finally noticed how much pain she was in. The bathroom was right to her left so she walked in and locked the door, when she looked into the mirror she even scared herself. Noise broken covered with blood, both eyes were black, and her whole body looked out of order.

"Oh, my god," she exclaimed and splashed her face with water and began ripping paper towels and wiping her face so it looked somewhat presentable.

When she finished she still looked bad, but that was how it was. Remy exited the bathroom and went to find her friends. Where are they? Remy thought, I mean shouldn't they be, but before finishing her thought, in the second to last compartment there they were.

"Harry, Herminie, Ron there you are!" Remy shouted, after she yanked open the compartment door and collapsing on Herminie who was sitting right next to the door.

"Bloody hell, what happened to you?" Ron shouted taking a good look at Remy, even before she landed on Herminie's lap

"Uh," is all Remy could say before Harry guessed it right away.

Herminie scooted over so Remy could have her own seat, but while doing this, Herminie took a really good look at Remy and tears started to rim her eyes.

"Did Larry do this to you?" Harry said, his voice strong and filled with concern.

Herminie and Ron looked shocked, "How did, how, how did you know that?" Ron said still shocked.

Remy knew how Harry knew, and as Harry told the story Remy remembered that day and sat there remembering it.


	4. Remembrance

Chapter 4 remembrance

It was in first year, and Remy was in a compartment alone, crying. Larry right before dropping her off had rapped her and beat her pretty bad. Draco was off somewhere looking for her, but Remy wanted to be alone and when she thought that a boy her age asked her something.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" He asked again. Pulling her out of her thoughts, Remy nodded her head but stayed in her corner. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but what happened?"

Remy seemed surprised by the boy's bluntness, but figured that it was normal. She stared him in the eyes, and suddenly felt a security blanket unfold onto her, and she continued to stare the boy waited anxiously for her answer. Remy, although usually very shy though, thought that she could trust him so with one last big breath Remy started retelling her problems. The words felt different, as Remy spoke them just rolling of the tongue of her mouth, Remy was surprised at how easily they came. The boy, who at first looked very content and cool, suddenly changed and looked sympathetic, and caring. Remy loved it; she felt that someone actually did care for her, even if they were a complete stranger. When she finished retelling her events, the boy came over to her and hesitantly hugged her. When Remy didn't recoil, or object he became more brave and hugged tighter. Remy finished crying and in the time between learning his name and year, Remy exchanged many sweet glances from him.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," He exclaimed seeming to be looking around. "And yours is?"

"Oh, sorry I'm, Remy, Remy Ginger. Thanks."

Remy was pulled out of her memories when she felt Ron's eyes upon her.

"What, I didn't hear, sorry," Remy said her head finally understanding what happened.

Ron repeated his question and then hugged Remy tightly. Remy didn't care what he asked, all she wanted was a hug, and that's exactly what she got. Harry got up and crossed the compartment so he was sitting on the other side of Remy, he noticed tears roll down her face so he placed his hand, tenderly on her face and brushed them off.

"It's ok, he can't hurt you," Ron reassured her, the four of them were all huddled together but finally broke apart when Remy pulled back and closed her eyes. Ron cautiously eased himself off of the seat and told the two awake, that he was off to change. Although, Remy wasn't sleeping, quite the contrary, she was closing her eyes and pretending to sleep while overhearing Herminie and Harry discus what had just happened.

"I feel so terrible," Herminie whispered, moving her hands to cover her face. She didn't deserve to be hurt like that, for most of her life, but worst of all she had to endure it alone. I feel as though… as though I should have been there with her."

"Herminie, don't feel bad," Harry reassured her. "It's not as if you could have done anything anyway."

"I know, but still," Herminie stuttered out, in between sniffles.

Remy smiled to herself, knowing how much she loved her friends, and how much they cared for her.


	5. Hogwarts

Chapter 5 Hogwarts

An hour before the train was at Hogwarts, Remy pretended to wake up and found that she was alone.

"Where'd everyone go?" Remy spoke under her breath.

"Were right here," a voice called out.

"Harry?"

Giggles were heard, as Herminie pulled off the invisibility cloak.

"We thought it would be funny," Herminie managed to call out in between giggle fits.

Ron and Harry just stared at her while laughing, as though it was the funniest thing ever.

"I don't comprehend," Remy yelled over the laughter.

"We, we," Harry stuttered out.

"Ah, forget it I'm going to get changed." Remy shouted over the laughter, and exited the compartment with her small bag.

Somewhat mad at the three for not telling her what was so funny, Remy didn't notice someone call her name.

"Remy!" Someone shouted down the train again.

Remy turned to see Draco waving her down. Knowing that the two were around where people could see them, and start rumors. Remy looked at him and moved her eyes towards the bathroom. Draco understood this, and headed in the direction of the bathrooms. Once getting there Draco dropped the trunk and turned to leave, Remy however placed her frail hand on his shoulder.

"No please don't go," Remy whispered and turned Draco around.

Draco turned, but hesitantly lifted his head. "How could you do this to your self?" He asked his voice sounding weak.

"Do what to myself?" Remy asked, trying to sound confident.

"This," Draco grabbed Remy's bag and dumped the objects inside on the floor.

Remy lowered her head in shame; tears rimmed her eyes and were threatening to spill.

"I just don't understand this Remy, before you never needed this shit."

"Yeah, well before I was being abused and raped 24/7." Remy screamed making Draco recoil into himself.

"All I'm saying is this stuff is hurting you, I mean look at yourself."

"You think this is all from the…" Remy trailed off. "I was beaten before I got onto this train Draco," Remy screamed. "He nearly killed me this time, and all you say is I look bad because of the drugs. Well newsflash Draco, it's the only thing that helps me forget and feel better about myself."

"Remy, just calm down, I understand," Draco tried to comfort her.

"No Draco, you don't know what it was like, what it still is like. Yes, I ran away but it was to get away from them, don't you see. Or are you to thick to not?" Remy was crying, moving her hands up to hide her face Draco gently took her wrists and brought them close to him.

She shuddered at his touch, and when he tried to pull her in she completely freaked and started fighting back. "No get off of me, don't touch me," Remy shouted and backed herself into a wall.

Draco was confused but understood why she didn't want to be touched.

"Just go Draco," Remy sniffled out.

"But…"

"No just go," Remy said, pointing her finger outside.

Draco opened the door and without even looking back, he closed the door.

"Why, why, why," Remy cried to herself, feeling an overwhelming sensation to take a hit. She fumbled around on the ground for awhile before she found her things; she inhaled and let the buzzing sensation take hold of her. Once she did, she notice that a half-hour had past so she quickly changed into her Gryffindor robes and took her backpack, which she stuffed back up and her trunk out to the compartment.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked sensing that something went wrong from the time Remy left to when she returned.

"Nothing," Remy managed to say before collapsing into a giggle fit.

"Ok, now I'm lost," Ron announced looking from Harry to Remy, as if asking Harry what was going on.

"What's so funny Remy?" Herminie asked, and noticed that Remy still had her trunk with her.

Gesturing for the boys to help her move it in, they did so but were still perplexed by Remy's actions.

"Are you sure your ok? Maybe you should sit down," Herminie motioned.

"No I'm fine, are we about close to school? I'm starving."

Ron, Harry and Herminie looked at Remy then said in unison "about five more minuets," Remy burst out into laughter once again and ended up lying on the floor talking about random things for the duration of the trip.

After a while, Remy started to come down a bit and suffered from a painful headache. That's what you get for taking it under extreme emotional conditions, Remy thought to her self.

"Remy were here, come on grab your bag." Harry said while grabbing his own bag from the seat.

"What, o right," Remy groggily said.

Herminie just rolled her eyes and took Remy's wrist, but Remy quickly jumped back and clutched to her wrist.

Ron noticed Remy's facial expression that expressed fear and took a few hesitant steps towards her.

"Remy are you sure your ok."

Calm down Remy; just take it cool and act normal, you're with your friends nothing can happen, she thought. Remy nodded her head and grabbed her bag then headed out of the compartment. "You coming?"

The three were stunned, at what just happened but were pulled out of their thoughts by Remy's voice; they left the compartment and followed Remy to the carriages.

"What happened back there?" Ron whispered in Herminie's ear.

"I don't know, all I know is that she was acting completely different 30minuets prior."

"I know," Ron, replied, "I think something is going on."

"Ok good, you think so too."

Ron was surprised that Herminie also felt that something was going on, and he wanted to continue their conversation but Remy and Harry were already headed to a carriage, which would take them to the castle. In the carriage Remy was silent, and Harry was stealing glances at her hoping that she wouldn't notice. The carriage started moving once Ron and Herminie got in; and throughout the whole trip not a word was said. The carriage stopped and Remy flew out of it, as if she was on fire and got lost in the crowd of students heading to the Great Hall.

His eyes followed from where she had come from and noticed that she cane from a carriage. "Scar head," Draco said in a disgustful tone, and waited for Harry, Ron, and Herminie to exit their carriage.

When the three started walking up the stairs to the Great Hall, somebody's voice pulled them back.

"Hey look, it's Mudblood Granger, Weasels, and Scar head, who do we owe this great pleasure to?" Draco mockingly asked to Crabb and Goyal.

Harry's and Herminie's eyes grew twice in size, when both saw Remy shut Draco up real fast.

"I don't know Malfoy," Remy said sweetly. "But I do know, if you say one more fowl thing to my friends, I'd be happy to turn you back into a ferret." Remy said, shoving Malfoy from behind and joining her friends.

Ron's face expanded into a grin, and Herminie just looked shocked. She has been having a lot of mood swings; Harry thought but also showed his admiration by slapping her hand.

While this was going on Draco's jaw dropped, never had he heard Remy talk to him like that. Anger was building up, and he starred daggers at her, what gave her a right to do that to him Draco thought. After all I have done for her, "Well I'd like to see you try, seeing how unlike the mudblood over there," Draco gestured to with his head. "You are not, well let's say, capable of such difficult spells. But, no worries I'm sure once you get older you'll make a good muggle. However, I think that, also may be too hard for you." Draco finished and smirked, feeling smug about himself he waited for a response, which he thought was not sure to come.

"Wow Draco, there's something no one has ever head before." Remy started taking a fierce step towards him. "An all pure-blood hitting on a muggle born, wait till your father hears about this. I'm sure you are making him proud, but I think you may have forgotten one small detail. My best friend over there," Remy gestured towards Herminie. "Doesn't date self centered pigs like you," Remy finished then linked arms with Herminie and walked up the stairs to the Great Hall with her four friends.


End file.
